As is generally well known, the use of portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, DVD players and the like, aided by proliferation of the wireless internet access, is now widespread in a variety of different environments, such as airplanes, airports, parks, libraries and the like. Such environments are characterized by a physical constraint wherein a rigid flat surface is not readily available or convenient for use with such electronic devices.
As a result, such electronic devices are often placed onto the user's lap. One disadvantage of such placement is that electronic devices, in particular notebook computers, dissipate heat out through the bottom surface and directly into the user's lap causing discomfort during use. Another disadvantage is associated with the tendency of the electronic device to slide or shift requiring the user to tense leg muscles in order to balance the computer which causes an additional discomfort during extended use. Yet another disadvantage is related to a physical environment, such as a park or a crowded airport, where the user may not have a comfortable surface to sit on while using the computer or while simply enjoying an outdoor environment or waiting at the crowded airport.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable device for conveniently and comfortably supporting an electronic device on the lap of the user and which may be used as a sitting cushion.
It is also generally known that a person kneeling on a hard surface for an extended period of time experiences discomfort in the knee portion of the body. The available kneeling cushion devices of a type that are used extensively in gardening, while providing cushioned knee support, fail to provide overall comfortable support during extended kneeling.
Therefore, there is a need for a single portable device capable of conveniently and comfortably supporting an electronic device on the lap of the user and which may be comfortably used as a cushion during kneeling or sitting.